


Walk Into the Tub Like What Up I Got a Big Duck

by helahler, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes is a total brat, Canon Compliant, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson is So Done, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahler/pseuds/helahler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky believes that Sam hates him, and has nearly managed to convince himself that he feels the same. But after a heart-to-heart with Steve, Bucky can no longer deny his feelings for Sam.He decides to make an effort, to extend the hand of friendship to Sam, but will he get more than he bargained for?





	Walk Into the Tub Like What Up I Got a Big Duck

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: this is my first Sam/Bucky fic and I'm so excited to have had the opportunity to write it!! Thanks be to helahler for the inspirational art, the genius title, the comments and suggestions, and generally being awesome. To ellie-nors for the fantastic beta. To the CapRBB mods for being splendiferous. To ediblecrayon and the folks in the RBB slack chat for the cheerleading. And to you, the reader, for taking the time to read this.

Bucky glared over his coffee to where Steve and Sam were sitting on the sofa, playing some racing game on the Xbox. He knew deep down that it was stupid, and childish, but whenever he saw Steve and Sam bonding like that he wanted to pull Steve away and shout “He's _my_ best friend! _Mine_ , not yours! Get your own!”

He took a sip of the steaming hot brew and seethed quietly as the two men on the sofa laughed and horsed around together. It wasn't fair that Steve had basically replaced him with someone who wasn't even as good looking. 

Well. 

Bucky watched Sam surreptitiously over his mug as he pushed Steve over, laughing and pumping his fist in the air as he won the race. He did have a nice smile, Bucky allowed. And he was handsome enough. Bucky refused to let his thoughts go down that path, though, because frankly, first of all he didn't even like Sam, second of all Sam certainly didn't like him, and thirdly Bucky didn't do that. Not with guys. Not since he was too young to know any better. 

“Hey, Buck! You want a game?” Steve called over to him, and Bucky smiled tightly back at him. 

“No, thanks.”

“You just want to play with Barnes because you think you'll be able to kick his ass since you know you have no chance against me,” Sam said with a laugh, pushing Steve's shoulder, and Bucky gritted his teeth. 

“You know what? On second thoughts, let's do it,” he said, trying not to let his irritation show through. Steve grinned at him, and Bucky took the second controller from Sam, who handed it over with an eyebrow raised in challenge. 

The race began and Bucky’s car shot off ahead. Bucky might not have grown up with a games console, but hours of practice at his own apartment meant that he was a lot better than people would expect, and right now he was a man on a mission. Steve bumped his arm, trying to put him off, and Bucky pushed back, his concentration never wavering for a second. 

Steve reached over, trying to mash the buttons on Bucky's controller, but Bucky held it out of reach, taking the corners like a man possessed. 

The race was over pretty quickly, and Steve stared at the screen in shock before looking back at Bucky. 

“What?” Bucky asked. 

“Where did you learn to race like that?”

“Like what?” Sam asked, coming back into the living room. 

“Sam, I'm pretty sure he beat your best time.”

“Bullshit.” Sam went over and stared at the screen. “Well, I'll be damned. Beginner’s luck,” he scoffed. 

“You're both just jealous because I'm better at this game than either of you,” Bucky said comfortably. “Now, can I finish my coffee?”

Steve nodded, still looking shocked, and Bucky hid a grin as he went back over to his coffee. _That’ll teach Steve and his new best friend to underestimate me,_ he thought, hiding his smile behind his cup as Steve and Sam looked at each other, then, as if by silent agreement, turned the Xbox off. 

***

It wasn't as though Sam was a bad guy. He wasn't. He had Steve's back, which Bucky would have thanked him for--if Steve's six wasn't _his_ place. After he'd come out of cryo and the Wakandan scientists had fixed his brain, stripping out all the HYDRA programming, Steve had smuggled Bucky back into the US with fake papers, and made him part of the team. Sam clearly didn't like him, and Bucky told himself that the feeling was mutual. 

But there was still a little voice inside him that wondered _what if_ \--what if they didn't hate each other? What would their friendship be like? What would Sam's smooth skin taste like under his mouth?

Bucky shook his head angrily as if to clear it of thoughts. Sam was a handsome guy, but he was still a guy, and Bucky wasn't queer. Couldn't be queer. Bucky's ma had always told him that queers went to hell, and Bucky’d had enough of hell, thanks. 

But god, how he wanted. 

In the dead of night, in the dark of his room, when he touched himself, he'd let himself think about it. Running his hands over dark skin, that beautiful mouth around his cock, Sam's ass tight around him as they fucked… He always came pretty quickly thinking about that, then afterwards lay catching his breath, feeling disgusted with himself. 

He wondered, sometimes, if Sam had seen him looking, and what he would think if he had. He wondered if Sam would want him, but knew deep down that he couldn't possibly. Sam wasn't queer. Couldn’t be. He was just a normal guy. 

***

The following afternoon, they went over to Sam's. Steve had wanted to go over there, and hell if Bucky was going to let Sam spend time with Steve alone. 

Sam answered the door in a pair of basketball shorts, torso bare, and Bucky looked at his own feet so he wouldn't stare at all the skin on show. 

“Hey, guys,” Sam said with a grin. “Come on in! Y’all can't stay long, though. I've gotta get ready for my date tonight.”

Bucky glared at the floor, and Steve laughed. 

“Oh, man, I completely forgot! Which one is it tonight? Jack or the stunningly handsome David?”

Bucky looked up in shock, unable to believe his ears. 

“David,” Sam replied. “I dumped Jack. He was a nice guy, but kinda boring. Always wanted to talk about his job.”

“Yikes,” Steve responded with a grin. “I take it his job wasn't as interesting as ours?”

“Jack is in database management, so no. Not so much.”

“Oh, man, I'm sorry.” Steve clapped Sam on the shoulder. “Maybe David will have more staying power.”

“Hopefully. He's a good guy.”

“And ridiculously good looking, judging by that photo you showed me.”

“His looks definitely don't hurt,” Sam said with a laugh. “All right, I hate to rush you guys away--or at least I hate to rush you away, Steve--but I've gotta go get ready if I'm gonna be at the restaurant in time.”

“All right, man. Good luck!” 

Sam waved them off as they left, walking towards the train station. 

“You're weirdly quiet,” Steve said to Bucky as they walked, and Bucky shrugged. 

“Guess I didn't know that Sam was, y’know.”

“Gay? Really? I thought everyone knew.”

“Well I didn't. All this time we've been hanging out with him, and he's a pervert.”

Steve stopped walking and glared at Bucky. “You'd better take that back right now, Buck.”

“Why?” Bucky spat. “It's true. It's what my ma always used to say. Queers are all perverts.”

“Jesus, Buck, are you kidding me? So I'm a pervert too, am I?”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked, confused. “You're not queer.”

“You've obviously not been paying attention, Buck, because I am, actually. They call it bisexual these days, but I like girls and guys. So you're calling me a pervert?”

Bucky's eyes widened. “I didn't… I didn't know. Jesus, Steve, of course you're not a pervert.”

“But my friend is?” Steve shook his head. “You really need to get with the times and stop thinking like we're still in the nineteen forties. Things are different now. People are more open to, well, people like me. Not everyone, obviously, but most people don't think like your ma did any more.”

Steve gave him a disappointed look, and Bucky swallowed hard. “I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't know.”

“Yeah, well, now you do.” Steve sighed, looking at his watch. “Come on. We're gonna miss the train.”

They made the rest of the journey in silence, and Bucky spent the entire time feeling like shit because he'd disappointed Steve. If Steve was queer, then his ma _must_ be wrong, because there was no way Steve was a pervert, or going to hell. And if Steve wasn't, maybe that meant…

Maybe that meant that he wasn't, either. 

They got off the train and started walking, but Bucky stopped Steve with a hand on his arm. 

“Steve, can we--can we go back to yours? I think we've got some stuff we need to talk about.”

Steve gave him a considering look, then nodded. “Okay.”

As soon as they were in Steve's apartment, Bucky flopped down on the sofa, head tilted back against the backrest. Steve sat carefully on one of the armchairs. 

“Okay, Buck. You said you wanted to talk. So talk.”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face. “I think you're right. I need to get with the times. I guess it's just that all I can hear in my head is my ma’s voice telling me that anyone who's queer is going to hell, which is why…” Bucky paused, taking a deep breath. “Which is why I've never wanted to admit certain things to myself.”

Steve looked at him curiously. “Things like what?”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. “Like how I've always liked guys. Like how every time I've been with a woman I've fantasized about guys. Like how maybe the fact I've been with guys isn't such a dirty secret.”

He opened his eyes again to see Steve looking at him, his gaze sympathetic. 

“Jesus, Buck. Are you telling me you've been gay all this time?”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess. And I hated myself for it. I was always so disgusted with myself for thinking about guys like that, you know?”

“Well you'd fucking better not think that any more, Buck. There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly normal, just a different kind of normal. You understand?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve gave him a crooked grin. 

“Now what's say I grab us a couple of beers out the refrigerator and we watch a movie?”

“Okay.”

Steve went through to the kitchen, and Bucky let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, feeling lighter than he had in forever. Maybe he wasn't dirty. Maybe he wasn't wrong. Maybe he could let himself want and not feel guilty. 

The only problem was, now that he knew he could want, what he wanted was out of reach. He could finally admit to himself that he liked Sam--wanted Sam--but Sam didn't like him. Was even seeing someone else. 

Bucky let out a sigh. Maybe he needed to go out and meet more people. Maybe he'd meet someone new, who could take his mind off of Sam. He'd have to ask Steve--without mentioning Sam, of course. That was one secret he intended to take to his grave. 

***

By the next day, Bucky had changed his mind completely about meeting new people--had, in fact, decided that just staying in his apartment for the rest of his life was probably a good idea. 

He'd been out buying groceries, but had forgotten his gloves. He figured it wasn't a big deal, until a woman spotted his metal hand and immediately hustled her young daughter out of the store. His stomach sinking, he paid for his groceries, trying to keep his metal hand out of sight, then quickly walked home. 

As soon as he was in his apartment he put the groceries away, then went through to the living room, sitting on the sofa and staring at his vibranium hand, gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the window. He had been given the choice by the Wakandan doctors; a regular prosthetic or another metal arm, this time made from vibranium. Bucky had gone for vibranium, because metal was what he was used to now, but seeing the look on that woman's face made him wish he'd gone for something a bit more ordinary. 

He pulled off his t-shirt and went through to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers over his more obvious scars, then down his left arm, and sighed. There wasn't a normal guy on earth who would want him, a scarred freak with a metal arm and super strength. 

He turned away from his reflection, pulling his t-shirt back on as he went. How typical that he'd come to accept himself when it was too late. He wasn't the kind of guy to look for a one night stand, and no one would ever love him, not like that, not the way he was, battle-scarred and damaged. 

Bucky went through to his bedroom and lay curled up on the sheets, staring at the wall, trying not to think. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by his phone. 

“Buck? Why haven't you answered my texts?” Steve sounded hurt, and given their conversation yesterday Steve probably thought Bucky was avoiding him. Shit. 

“Sorry, Steve, I fell asleep. What time is it?”

“One p.m.--I was gonna head over to Sam's in about thirty minutes. You coming?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied through a yawn. “I'll meet you at the station.”

“Okay. Don't be late!”

“I won't.” Bucky ended the call and dragged himself off the bed, wrinkling his nose at his rumpled clothes. He changed into a fresh t-shirt--one that was tight enough to show off his muscular build--and pants that he knew made his ass look fantastic. If he was gonna have an unrequited crush or whatever the hell this was, he was gonna get through it in style. 

***

When Sam opened the door, he hugged Steve, then nodded to Bucky. Bucky nodded back, as Sam gave him a very subtle once over. Bucky hid a grin and brushed past him, looking round just in time to see Sam covertly watching his ass. Sam looked up and caught Bucky's eye, immediately squirming uncomfortably. Bucky smirked, before heading through to join Steve in the living room. 

“So how did your date go last night?” Steve asked, and this was pretty much the last thing Bucky wanted to hear about ever. 

Sam shrugged, sighing. “Not great. David's wife called in the middle of dinner.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, then back to Sam, eyes wide. 

“His _wife_? Divorced, right?”

“Nope,” Sam replied. “Still very much together. David tried to tell me that it was okay and ‘what she didn't know wouldn’t hurt her’ so I left him sitting there at the table and high tailed it out of there.”

“I'm sorry, man,” Steve said, clapping Sam on the shoulder. “So back to the dating drawing board?”

“Looks like.” Sam grinned at Steve. “Wanna get your ass kicked at Guitar Hero?”

“Bring it on,” Steve responded with a laugh, and Bucky rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. 

When he went back into the living room, Sam raised an eyebrow at his coffee cup. “Help yourself, Barnes.”

“I will, thanks!” Bucky replied brightly, and Sam narrowed his eyes before turning back to the TV. Bucky sighed to himself. The thing was…

The thing was he didn't _really_ hate Sam. He couldn't hate him, not when he had been such a good friend and ally to Steve. But Sam clearly hated him, for which Bucky couldn't blame him. Their first meeting, and several meetings thereafter, Bucky had tried to kill Sam. Little wonder Sam hated him for it. Bucky probably would have hated himself too. 

He held his cup of scalding liquid in his left hand, the steam fogging up the metal, and he smiled, drawing patterns in the condensation. He had a sudden memory of the girls he had gone to school with, writing “Mrs so-and-so” on their books when they had a crush on a boy. He briefly considered writing “Mr Bucky Wilson” on his hand, but restrained himself. If Steve caught him doing that he'd never hear the end of it. 

***

As they walked back from Sam's to catch their train, Steve knocked his shoulder against Bucky's. “I don't know why you come over to Sam's with me,” he said with a laugh. “It's not like you talk to him, or play video games with us, or whatever.”

_I'm too afraid of what might come out my mouth to really talk to him,_ Bucky thought grimly. Instead of saying anything, he just shrugged. 

“Come on, man, talk to me.”

“And say what, Steve? I can't do anything about the fact that Sam hates me,” Bucky said, trying to keep the bitterness out his voice, “and I can't exactly blame him for it considering how many times I tried to kill him when I was under HYDRA’s control. So we're never gonna be bosom buddies, so what? I like hanging out with you, and you guys are close, so I'll hang out with him too. It's not a big deal.”

Steve sighed. “Sam doesn't hate you, Buck.”

Bucky gave a short laugh. “Yeah, whatever you say, Steve. He barely talks to me; he's made it clear he doesn't like me.It's whatever. I don't need his approval.” That was a lie, of course--Bucky desperately wanted Sam to like him. But Steve didn't need to know that. 

“Look, I know you two got off to a rocky start,” Steve said gently, “but he wouldn't let you into his house if he hated you.”

“He would for your sake,” Bucky responded. 

“Do you hate him?”

Bucky paused. “No,” he said quietly. “No, I don't hate him.”

“So why the constant bickering? Why are you always at each other's throats?”

“He starts it, usually,” Bucky replied, knowing he sounded like a petulant child but unable to stop himself. 

“You know that's not true.” Steve sounded amused, and when Bucky glanced at him he was smiling. 

“Whatever. The point is, he doesn't like me, and when he starts on me, I don't know. It's an automatic thing.”

“Maybe you should try being friendly for a change. See what kind of difference it makes?”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed noncommittally. He knew it wouldn't make any difference, but he'd try. For Steve's sake. 

***

“So there's a hot tub on the roof of my apartment block,” Bucky said to Sam while Steve was in the bathroom. 

“Oh?” Sam didn't sound particularly interested, but Bucky pressed on. 

“Yeah. I thought maybe you might want to come over tomorrow, have a couple of beers, chill out in the hot tub?”

Sam looked at him sharply. “Steve didn't say anything about it.”

“I haven't invited Steve.” Sam's eyes widened and Bucky took a deep breath. “Look, I know we got off to a bad start, or whatever…”

“Oh, you mean when you tried to kill me multiple times?”

“Uh, yeah. That. But we're both friends with Steve, and I guess I thought…” It was no use, though, obviously, and Bucky hung his head. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“Hey, Barnes.” Bucky looked up to see Sam watching him with an almost smile on his lips. “What time should I be there?”

Bucky swallowed his surprise, trying to keep his expression neutral. “Say seven? And bring beer. Good beer, not the crap you usually try to give us.”

Sam laughed. “Gotcha.”

***

The next evening, Bucky was nearly vibrating out of his skin with nerves. Sam was coming over. Just Sam. They were going to be mostly naked in a hot tub together and why had he thought this was a good idea again?

At that moment the doorbell rang, and when Bucky opened the door, Sam lifted a case of beer with one hand, pulling his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose with the other. 

“You sure this is a good idea?” Sam said in lieu of a greeting. “Wouldn't want your arm to rust.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky replied with a laugh as he led Sam inside. “Go get changed into your shorts. We have bubbles.”

Sam gave him a challenging look. “Who says we need shorts? We're both grownups. What, you afraid I'll judge you for having a small dick?”

Bucky smirked. “Yeah, that's hardly going to be a problem. Fine. I'll get you a towel.”

Bucky went through to the bathroom, and got two towels out of the closet, trying not to freak out at the thought of being naked with Sam. But then his sense of humor came to the rescue, and he grinned. He thought for a second, then took out a smaller towel, which he left on the sink with one of the others. 

He strode back through and handed the towel to Sam. “Why don't you head on up? I'll be up in a couple of minutes.”

“Sure.” Sam shrugged, then grabbed the beer, heading back out the door. 

Bucky stripped out of his clothes quickly, then grabbed the smaller of the two towels, wrapping it around his waist. It only just covered his junk, and he grinned. He wrapped the bigger towel around himself over the top and grabbed his keys on the way out the door. 

When he reached the roof, Sam was already in the tub, almost completely submerged in the bubbles. His back was to Bucky, and Bucky took the larger towel off, dropping it next to the tub before climbing in and standing in front of Sam. Sam stared up at him, mouth open. 

“That's, uh…” Sam seemed to be at a loss for words. Bucky's lips twitched as he hid a smile, then he whipped the towel off, dropping it next to the other one. He sank slowly down into the bubbles, pretending not to notice Sam glancing sneakily at his crotch, or the look on Sam's face when he saw Bucky's cock. 

Bucky had always known he was well endowed. Every person he'd been with, man or woman, had told him what a gorgeous big cock he had. But seeing Sam check him out had Bucky half hard already, and he sank slightly further under the water, glad of the bubbles. 

“So, uh, you want a beer?” Bucky asked awkwardly. 

Sam narrowed his eyes, before gliding across the hot tub until he was right in front of Bucky. 

“You're a fucking tease, Barnes. You know that?”

“What? You're the one who insisted we didn't need shorts.”

“Someone needs to shut you up,” Sam murmured, before leaning forward, pressing their bodies together as he captured Bucky's mouth in a deep kiss. 

Bucky moaned into the kiss at the feel of Sam's wet skin sliding against his and pulled him closer so he was straddling Bucky's lap. Bucky's hands drifted down Sam's back to his ass, squeezing gently before pulling him even closer--close enough to feel Sam's hard cock pressing against his own. 

“Fuck, Barnes, didn't think you'd want this, didn't even think you liked guys, didn't think you liked _me_...”

“Call me Bucky or shut the fuck up,” Bucky growled, dragging Sam back in for another kiss. 

Holding Sam in place with his left arm, he ran the other down Sam's wet chest to wrap around both their cocks, and began to stroke. 

“Oh my god, Bucky, oh fuck yeah, don't you dare fucking stop touching me,” Sam groaned. 

“Not gonna stop, Sam, gonna make you come like this, is that what you want?”

“Fuck, yessss,” Sam hissed against Bucky's lips. Bucky kissed him again, but they were both getting close and their breath came in short pants against each other's mouths. 

Sam came first, muffling his cry against Bucky's shoulder, and feeling Sam's cock jerk and pulse against his tipped Bucky over the edge and he came with a moan. They sat there, warm water swirling around them while the night air cooled their heated skin, as they caught their breath. 

Bucky looked up at Sam, possibly to ask him a question; but Sam kissed him again, and again, until Bucky couldn't remember what it was he'd wanted to ask. 

“I'm staying at yours tonight,” Sam drawled, and Bucky couldn't help but laugh at that. 

***

They wrapped their towels around their waists and carried the undrunk beer back down to Bucky's apartment, along with Sam's clothes. As soon as they were in the door Sam was on him, nipping along his jaw and playing with the top of the towel where it was wrapped around Bucky's waist. 

“Mmm, wanna fuck you. Can I?” Sam asked against his skin, and Bucky nodded. He'd not been fucked since he was nineteen, forever ago, but Sam just made him want everything and anything. 

“Yeah, Sam, god, want you to fuck me.”

They stumbled through to the bedroom, unable to keep their hands off each other and stopping every few seconds to kiss each other breathless. Bucky pulled Sam's towel off his hips at the bedroom door; his own was long gone. 

Sam pushed him onto the bed and Bucky landed with a bounce, laughing as Sam climbed on the bed, laying on top of him and rolling his hips. 

“Want to suck that big cock, Bucky. Can I?”

Bucky moaned, biting his lip. “Yeah, Sam, please. Want your mouth on me.”

Sam slid down the bed and rested his head on Bucky's thigh, kissing the skin there as he grasped Bucky's cock. 

“How long has it been?” Sam asked, and Bucky shrugged. 

“A while.”

“You been with a guy since you escaped HYDRA?”

“Sam!” Bucky whined, but Sam shook his head. 

“Answer the question.”

“No, okay? Not since I was a teenager.”

“Been with any women?”

“Not since then.” Bucky sighed. “Have you seen me? I'm a scarred freak with a metal arm. Who would want that?”

Sam responded by sucking the head of Bucky's cock into his mouth, making Bucky cry out. 

“I do,” Sam said quietly, then went back to sucking Bucky's cock, pressing his tongue into the slit as he jerked the base with his hand. 

Bucky's hands fisted in the sheets as Sam's mouth worked over him, and he fought the urge to thrust his hips. He glanced down; Sam's lips were stretched around his cock as he sucked, and the sight nearly tipped him over the edge. 

“Oh my god, Sam, stop, fuck stop or you're gonna make me come!” he cried, and Sam pulled off his cock with a wet pop. 

“You don't wanna come?” Sam asked teasingly, still idly stroking Bucky's cock. 

Bucky grabbed him and pulled him up the bed, pulling him down into a kiss and licking the taste of himself out of Sam's mouth. 

“Don't wanna come until you're inside me,” he murmured against Sam's lips, and Sam groaned. 

“Yeah, okay. You got stuff?” 

Bucky nodded and pointed towards the bedside cabinet. Sam opened the drawer and fished out a condom that Bucky'd optimistically bought a few days previous, and a half empty tube of lube, raising an eyebrow at Bucky. 

Bucky flushed. “So I get lonely. Sue me.”

Sam kissed him again. “You ever think about me when you jerk off?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, thought about you sucking me, fucking you, got me off so fast. You have no idea,” he confessed shyly. 

Sam bit his lip. “Fuck, that's hot,” he said, a little breathlessly. “I've thought about you a few times too--wondered what it'd be like to get fucked by someone as strong as you, if you'd hold me down, use your metal hand to get me off.”

“Oh god,” Bucky moaned. “Next time.”

Sam nodded, coating his fingers liberally in lube. Bucky spread his thighs wider as Sam settled in beside him, kissing him deeply as his fingers teased at Bucky's asshole. Then he was pressing the first finger inside, and Bucky groaned into the kiss at the half-remembered sensation. It had been so long--a lifetime--since he’d done this, but it felt so good he wondered why he'd waited so long. 

Sam added a second finger and began to stretch him, and the feeling was strange and slightly painful. He tried to concentrate on Sam's mouth on his, on relaxing and allowing Sam inside, but suddenly Sam rubbed his fingers against Bucky's prostate and Bucky whined, hips coming off of the bed. 

“Oh fuck, Sam, fuck,” he babbled, and Sam quieted him with a kiss. 

“I've got you, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded, head flung back on the pillow at the pleasure coursing through him. He barely felt Sam add a third finger, clutching hard at Sam's shoulders to ground himself. 

At length, Sam kissed him gently on the nose. “You ready?” he asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“I think so. Fuck me, Sam.”

Sam pulled his fingers out, then rolled on the condom before slicking up his cock. He bent Bucky nearly double, lining himself up before pushing his cock slowly inside. Bucky scrabbled his hands on Sam's back, trying to get purchase as that beautiful cock opened him up inch by inch, slowly enough that the stretch and burn didn't hurt too much. 

As Sam's hips met his ass, Bucky leaned up, pulling Sam down into a kiss as he willed his body to adjust. At length, he nodded, and Sam began to thrust slowly, slow enough that Bucky could feel every inch of him as he pushed in then pulled out again. Bucky didn't think it had ever felt like this before: like he was being taken care of, like the other guy wasn't just in a race to get off. 

He cupped Sam's cheek with his left hand, and Sam smiled, turning his head to kiss the metal palm, and Bucky blinked back the tears which began to well up at this unexpected gesture of acceptance. 

The slow pace was all very well, but the need to come was pressing, so he looked up at Sam from underneath his eyelashes. 

“I thought you were gonna fuck me properly, Wilson,” he said, his tone a challenge, and Sam laughed. 

“Oh, it is _on_ ,” he responded, hooking his elbows around Bucky's knees and starting to fuck him harder and faster. He shifted the position of his hips slightly, then again, and suddenly Bucky was crying out as Sam started hitting that spot inside him on every thrust. 

“That… properly… enough… for you?” Sam asked between thrusts, and Bucky nodded furiously, fingers like claws on Sam's back. 

“Fuck yes, oh god, don't stop, you're gonna make me come, fuck, Sam, I'm gonna come.”

“Do it,” Sam urged him breathlessly. “Come for me, come on, wanna see you come.”

Bucky brought his right hand down to stroke himself, barely touching his cock before pleasure overtook him and he came hard, Sam's name on his lips. 

“Oh, fuck, you're so hot when you come, fuck, Bucky, I'm coming,” and Sam's hips stilled as he came with a cry. 

Sam leaned down and kissed him as he pulled out gently, flopping down on the bed beside Bucky. Bucky tilted his head back, breath coming in harsh pants as the sweat cooled on his skin. Sam got up to dispose of the condom, then climbed back onto the bed, pulling Bucky in so Bucky was lying with his head on Sam's chest, left arm wrapped around his stomach. 

Bucky traced lazy circles with his finger on Sam's stomach, until Sam twitched, laughing. 

“Tickles,” he said, and Bucky grinned. 

“Sorry,” he responded, not meaning it at all, and kept doing it until Sam grabbed his hand, bringing the metal up to his lips and placing a kiss on the knuckles. 

“I thought you hated me,” Bucky said without thinking, then cursed himself for making it awkward. But Sam just shrugged. 

“Nah. I mean, you're pretty annoying, but I didn't hate you.” 

Bucky gave him a look before pinching one of Sam's nipples, hard. Sam yelped and tried to move away. 

“Watch the nips!”

Bucky giggled, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“What about you? I figured you hated me too.”

Bucky shook his head. “I wanted to. I guess I was kind of jealous of how close you and Steve are, but I didn't hate you. Couldn't hate you.”

“Plus, I didn’t even know you liked guys,” Sam continued after a moment, carding his fingers through Bucky's hair. “You never said.”

“Yeah, well, until recently I thought I was an abomination for liking guys, until Steve set me straight, so to speak. Then, I don't know. It was like I could finally admit that I liked you.”

“Would you have told me if I hadn't made the first move?”

Bucky shrugged. “Probably not. Like I said, I thought you hated me, so what would have been the point? I'm not great with rejection.”

“No one is. But sometimes you've just gotta take a chance, you know?” Sam kissed the top of his head. “I've been attracted to you for a while. I just didn't know I'd have a chance with you.”

“Glad you took that chance?” Bucky asked, looking up at him. 

Sam's response was to kiss him deeply. 

***

Someone's phone was ringing. Bucky's eyes flew open as he rolled over from where he'd been spooning Sam to grab his cellphone. 

“H’lo?”

“ _Hey, Buck, Sam's not answering his phone and I know he was going over to yours last night. You didn't kill him, did you?_ ”

“Whozzat?” Sam asked sleepily, rolling over to face him. 

“Hang on and I'll ask, Steve. It's Steve. I didn't kill you last night, did I?” Bucky asked with a grin. 

“Hmm, only in the best possible way,” Sam replied, leaning up to kiss him. 

“ _Wait, is Sam there? Did you guys have sex? When I said you two should try and get on, this wasn't exactly what I meant!_ ”

“Mm, aren't you happy that I'm happy?” Bucky drawled as Sam pulled back, shooting him a cheeky grin. 

“ _Whatever, I really don't wanna know, okay? No details, please. You guys wanna meet up later?_ ”

“Yeah, give us an hour?” Bucky watched as Sam slid his hand under the sheets and grasped Bucky's cock in his fist, starting to stroke him slowly. “Uh, on second thoughts, make that two hours. Usual café. Okay see you later bye!” 

Bucky ended the call and tossed the phone back onto his bedside cabinet, leaning in to kiss Sam with a smile. Taking chances might not always work out, but Bucky was glad Sam had decided to take a chance on him. He was so lost in his happy thoughts, he didn't notice that he'd stopped kissing Sam until Sam smacked him on the arm. 

“Are you even paying attention?” Sam asked, looking annoyed, and Bucky laughed. 

Things had worked out pretty perfectly.


End file.
